Prometeo
by Sufjan Tweedy
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy hará lo que sea para quitarse de la cabeza a cierta pelirroja. ¡Ja! Scorpius, así no funciona el amor.


Uff, estoy un poco oxidada en eso de los fan fics pero desde hace tiempo quería regresar y qué mejor que con mi pareja obsesión. Desde "Ícaro" he querido dedicarles otro par de líneas a Scorpius/Rose, pero por falta de tiempo no había podido, estaba publicando otro fic que borré porque nunca lo completé, pero no pasará esta vez, lo prometo, de todos modos no está planeado que este sea muy largo, así que las cosas pasarán un poco rápido.

Gracias de antemano si se detienen a leer.

La imagen "portada" de este fic pertenece a **Leia** en DeviantART.  
El universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling.  
Yo sólo juego a divertirme con sus personajes.  
Enjoy!

* * *

**Prometeo**

«This is the sound of our days  
burning the light of our nights,  
this is the sign of our times  
from my mouth into your eyes.»

_—Covenant, "Prometheus"_

I. En el que Scorpius hace consciente su situación

Y entonces alzó la cabeza, miró a un lado y luego al otro y se sintió tan extraviado como un calcetín en los confines de una máquina lavadora, si es que entendiera de esas cosas muggles. Tenía un pedazo de patata en la boca pero su epifanía parecía no poder esperar, los miró a todos, pero en realidad no pudo ver nada. Nada, ¡qué desesperación! Sus ojos grises cruzaron el Gran Comedor como un par de snitches a toda velocidad y fueron para directo a ella. En ese instante volvió a agachar el rostro y observar su plato de comida como si éste fuera lo más interesante en el puñetero universo. Respiró profundamente un par de veces hasta que sintió una mano en su espalda, una mano delgada y algo... femenina, no necesitaba poder verlo para saber que era su primo por parte materna, otro Slytherin como él, Beau Zabini. Un chico más bajo de estatura que él, más delgado, débil dirían algunos, callado pero inteligente como pocas personas que hubiesen pisado ese castillo, si era sincero, Scorpius le envidiaba algo de eso, aunque nunca esa blandura ante los insultos que recibía un día sí, y el otro también. Como fuese, era su primo, habían crecido juntos y era algo parecido a un amigo, aunque no era bueno que un tipo genial como él fuese visto al lado de un total perdedor como Beau.

—Pareces distraído —dijo el chico de tez morena, en realidad, lo estaba diciendo por decir algo, Scorpius había estado distraído quizá los últimos tres años de su estancia en Hogwarts, y estaba en séptimo.

—Estoy bien —contestó secamente el rubio, un segundo más tarde miró al otro y le sonrió apenas. Le hubiese gustado tener algo más que decirle, pero no sabía qué decirle. Porque no sabía qué le pasaba.

Era culpa de esa Weasley, Rose Weasley, la chica perfecta, la que todos deseaban pero sólo Lorcan Scamander tenía, y al recordar ese sencillo hecho, apretó tanto el puño que el tenedor que sostenía casi se clava en su mano hasta hacerle daño. Acto que desde luego, echaba por tierra lo que acababa de decirle a su primo.

Desde primer año, Scorpius y Rose, como hijos de los Capuleto y los Montesco del mundo mágico, debieron odiarse, y lo hicieron, trabaron una rivalidad casi absurda que los llevó a tener varios enfrentamientos; durante clases, en el campo de quidditch, en los pasillos, en todos los rincones de Hogwarts, pero resultaba que por habilidad o casualidad, Rose había resultado más ducha y las cosas iban a favor de la pelirroja, aunque sólo por un poco. Scorpius tenía una obsesión, eso era un hecho, obsesión que Beau no veía con buenos ojos, toda fijación tan grande no era sana, solía pensar el hijo de Blaise y Daphne.

Después de la comida las cosas fueron un poco más normal, Scorpius fue a práctica de quidditch, era buscador, uno bastante bueno, y Beau a hacer sus deberes... Rose, Malfoy prefería no pensar en ella, aunque resultaba bastante ingenuo de su parte si quiera intentarlo. Lo enervaba, no sabía por qué, su cabello rojo y sus ojos azules y su mano siempre levantada en clase porque parecía saber cada mísera cosa de los libros, había escuchado que su madre había sido así, cosa que no podía confirmar y que no se atrevía a preguntar a su padre, pues era bastante reservado respecto a su vida en el colegio y la guerra y todo eso que Scorpius aún no alcanzaba a comprender. Había sido educado como un Malfoy, ¿cómo si no? Pero sentía que su padre y abuelo a veces se guardaban algunas lecciones, las más importantes y eso era bastante molesto.

Enlodado, cansado, golpeado pero sobre todo, más tenso de lo que había estado, Scorpius regresó a la sala común de su casa al lado de Albus Severus, compañero de equipo, de Slytherin y de travesuras a veces, tenían una especie de rivalidad amistosa (al contrario de la que tenía con Rose), no podía decirse que eran amigos, pero tampoco se odiaban a muerte, conforme los años pasaron ambos chiquillos comprendieron que ellos no eran sus padres y que si vestían los colores verde y plata era porque no eran tan distintos después de todo, de todos modos, había algo en Albus que incomodaba al chico blondo, una estupidez si se quería, el simple hecho de ser primo de Rose. Se despidió de él quien se dirigió de inmediato a su dormitorio, mientras Scorpius se quedó en ese mismo sitio, ahí estaba Beau en un rincón, con la nariz metida en libros, como de costumbre. Y no había nadie más.

Se sentó cerca, pero no dijo nada, en su semblante entero se entendía su malestar. Beau leyó un poco más ignorando a su primo por un rato hasta que acabó el capítulo y no hubo más remedio que dirigirle la palabra.

—Uno pensaría que después de una práctica de quidditch estarías más relajado —dejó el libro de lado y le dijo mirándolo de frente. Scorpius lo observó lacónicamente para luego recargar la cabeza en su mano apoyada en el descansabrazo del sofá.

—Es... ya sabes qué es, o quién es, mejor dicho —respondió con las mandíbulas apretadas, provocando que su rostro se viera más adulto de lo que en realidad era. Casi siempre así lucía Scorpius, su mirada parecía más anciana de lo que el resto de su físico indicaba, cuestiones de pertenecer a la familia que pertenecía, de las presiones que vivía, de tener que quedar bien con su padre todo el tiempo, de ser ese joven temido y a la vez popular en el colegio, popular en cierta medida, no era que todas fuesen tras él, pero era como si todo mundo tuviera expectativas muy altas depositadas en él y si fallaba de inmediato sería acusado de alguna barbaridad que iba más ligada con el pasado Malfoy que con él como individuo. Esas cosas no eran justas para un pobre muchacho de 17 años—. No he podido dormir en semanas —confesó finalmente sin mirar al otro joven. Beau sabía que no dormía y lo entendía, él tampoco había dormido pero por sus propios e íntimos motivos que no venían al caso en la conversación.

—Cualquiera diría que... —Beau fue a decir algo pero se cayó por su propio bien, Scorpius giró el rostro violentamente hacia él con los ojos tan abiertos que parecía un maldito loco, se puso de pie bruscamente, sabía cómo terminaba esa frase.

—Ni se te ocurra pensarlo —dio dos largas zancadas en dirección a su primo —no digas... —tonterías, idioteces, cosas tan absurdas, cualquier cosa podía terminar esa frase, estiró una mano para tomar al mucho más pequeño en complexión Beau y lo zarandeó asiendose del cuello de la camisa, pero lo soltó de inmediato y peinó su cabello con los dedos.

—Perdón —fue lo único que el otro alcanzó a decir, asustado, el miedo destilaba de sus ojos café, sabía que en un enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo con su primo, tenía todas las de perder—, sólo me sonó lógico —porque el joven Zabini era un tipo lógico, sumamente astuto a la hora de observar a la gente—, tienes obsesionado con ella desde que tengo memoria —fue su justificación, pero daba igual, Scorpius no estaba escuchando.

El joven Malfoy se quedó pensativo, pero su rostro reflejó una desolación tan atroz que parecía que acababa de darse cuenta de la peor de las tragedias, miró a Beau tan perdido como se sintió esa tarde y lo entendió todo, la epifanía que tuvo en el Gran Comedor cobraba sentido, y lejos de brindarle alivio, lo desasosegó más de la cuenta.

—Puede que estés en lo correcto —finalmente apuntó agitando el dedo índice derecho y agitando la mano —y debe ser una jodida broma del universo —su voz sonó cansada, cansada de hace mucho —y voy a hacer lo posible de que esto pare —se volvió a acercar al otro chico, quien de inmediato se puso en alerta; sólo lo tomó por ambos hombros —Beau, me gusta Rose y creo que me ha gustado siempre, pero está mal, pero ahora que sé lo que me pasa, podré quitarme esta absurda obsesión —y sonrió, pero lució todo, menos seguro.


End file.
